A Window of Opportunity
by mysterious-song
Summary: Awkward first meeting prompt: 'I needed a drink after my shower but I forgot I opened the blinds and you just saw me naked'. In three parts, then a few extra chapters when the mood hits me. Chapter 6 is for OQ Smut Week Day 3
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally posted on tumblr with the awkward first meeting prompt: 'I needed a drink after my shower but I forgot I opened the blinds and you just saw me naked.' The oneshot turned into two parts and then three, and I'm nearly finished with the third part so I thought I'd finally post it here.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **xXx**

…

The hot shower had been necessary the moment she walked through the door. It had been a _long_ day; first her creepy co-worker had taken to trailing his grubby fingertips down her arm when he stood next to her for coffee, then she'd had to stay late for work because one of her people had decided to get man-flu and had left all of his work to her, and _then_ she had been caught in a heavy rain storm on the way back home because she had left her umbrella to dry on the balcony from yesterday's downpour.

A hot shower had been _just_ what she needed.

Although the moment she stepped out, grabbed the towel from the floor and stood straight, a wave of dizziness crashed over her, and she had to grip the sink basin, close her eyes and wait for the room to stop spinning.

Perhaps her shower had been just a little _too_ hot.

After a few deep breaths and when the world had righted itself again, Regina opened her eyes, deciding that she needed a glass of cold water before anything else.

She made her way to the kitchen, the cool tiles on her feet a welcome, refreshing feeling. She used the towel she had in her grasp to dry her hair a little, squeezing the ends to stop any excess water dripping on the floor before ruffling through the sides and back.

It was at times like these where Regina was thankful she lived alone; she was not in the least bit concerned about flatmates walking in when she was traipsing around, freshly showered, without even bothering to put on a robe first.

It wasn't that she was self-conscious about her appearance; she knew she looked good. She ate healthily, exercised regularly and used a strict beauty regime that worked wonders for the skin. It was just those accidental 'whoops-sorry-didn't-know-you-were-here' moments were somewhat awkward and incredibly uncomfortable.

A faint smash from outside broke her internal ramblings. Regina switched off the tap, took a sip from her drink and then turned to see what was going on.

She looked through her window – one of those large panes that almost reached from floor to ceiling – and it suddenly occurred to her that she had forgotten to close the blinds when she got home from work. So with it being somewhat dark outside, and with the light on in her open plan apartment, anybody could see in.

Then she noted the man on the balcony from an apartment on the opposite side of the complex, softly illuminated from the light from his living area. He had his hand held in front of him, and from the glistening at his feet, it looked as if he had dropped his glass. Regina was going to chuckle at his misfortune, but then she noticed he was looking _right_ at her, and her smile faded away.

Despite the distance between them, Regina could clearly see his expression. His staring didn't exact unnerve her, but the usual reaction to seeing a naked stranger would be to turn away, _surely_. Although, the usual reaction to being _seen_ naked by a stranger would be to run or cover up. And _that_ wasn't going to happen; Regina Mills was nothing if not bold. She'd not let this stranger think she was embarrassed.

She'd blame the pink flush on her skin from the hot water, not from the heat of his gaze.

There was a silent declaration of war between the two; who would be the one to look away first?

Regina wouldn't back down. She didn't do that. Ever.

But this man – whoever he was – stood firm, closed his gaping mouth, and met her glare head-on.

 _Well,_ Regina thought, _this is going to be interesting._

Then he surprised her; he just went back into his apartment and closed the door, not bearing her a second glance.

A frown appeared on her face. Perhaps _she_ had embarrassed _him_?

Regina laughed at the thought. But then she remembered that she was standing starkers for all the world to see and she decided to go and put on her robe. It was thin and silky and didn't do much in the way of modesty as it only came to her mid-thigh, but it was _something_ at least.

When she had strolled back into the kitchen, finished her glass of water and starting hunting through her cupboards to see what food she had in for her evening meal, she was interrupted by the rap of knuckles on her door.

Regina narrowed her eyes towards the direction of the hallway, shutting the cupboard and trying to work out who could possibly be outside her apartment at 9pm on a Monday evening.

She made her way over, tightening the sash around her waist and opened the door.

It was _him._

The guy from the apartment opposite.

What the hell did _he_ want?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, part two is here :) tadaa**

 **Part three may be several days, but I'm working on it, and it'll be longer than this chapter (and probably the first on top of it too), so bear with me 3**

…

When it seemed as if he wasn't going to explain why he was there on his own accord, she asked; "are you here for something in particular or did you just want a closer look?"

The man at least had the guile to look _somewhat_ embarrassed.

"No, I um…" he started. "I just wanted to apologise; I didn't mean to alarm you just now."

"You didn't alarm me," Regina protested with her chin high, and she internally smiled when the guy looked put out.

"Oh, right," he said with a nod. "Good."

Regina watched as his eyes trailed over her figure again, and she took the opportunity to rake her eyes over him.

He was well built; his shoulders were broad and it was easy to define the muscles in his arms under his long sleeved shirt. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, his fingers twitching as if he didn't know what to do with them. Her eyes drew back up to his face and she noticed the blue in his eyes, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips and the trimmed scruff on his chin had her wondering what it would feel like across the sensitive skin of her neck or down…

"Apologies, milady," he said, breaking her out of her less than decent thoughts. "I um… Just wanted to apologise for the breach of privacy."

"It's fine. No harm done." Regina assured, before she noticed his eyes dropping to look over her figure once more and she could help but drawl; "see something you like?"

His eyes snapped back up to hers, an automatically defensive "no" leaving his lips. But Regina quirked her brow, leant against the door jamb and hooked a thumb in the sash around her waist, her expression the definition of ' _oh really?_ '

With a self conscious chuckle, the man brought a hand to scratch the back of his neck, averting his gaze and admitting "yeah".

Regina smiled, amused at how easy it was to affect this guy, but then his eyes trailed over her again, with purpose, with intent, and when his eyes met hers the heat in his gaze had the smile dropping from her lips.

"Very much so," he added, his voice a little lower.

Regina swallowed. _How did he do that?_ she wondered. One minute he was this cute, embarrassed gentleman, and the next he had somehow managed to make her feel a little breathless, and had images of them covered in sweat and tangled in sheets running through her mind.

He winked at her. The smirk on his face was smug, as if he knew her thoughts.

Playing at seduction was a bold move, Regina admired him for that. But he had chosen a game she could play _far_ better.

Her hand came up to his shirt, brushing imaginary lint off of a spot on his chest. _God, he was toned_. She looked up at him through her lashes and lowly asked; "how much?"

He smirked even more. "Enough to wish I had stayed a little longer."

"You should have taken a picture," she quipped, "it would have lasted longer."

"I'll do that next time,"

"Next time?" She asked, moving a finger between the front of his shirt to hook over a button, before teasing; "and what makes you think you'll be that lucky?"

"One can only live in hope," he countered with a smile.

"Sounds tedious," she sighed, before trailing her finger down his torso, weaving in and out of the fastened buttons. A smile grew on Regina's face when she felt his stomach muscles clench and he subconsciously leaned forwards. She was already winning.

"Well, if I get to see you again I can live with that," he smirked.

"You should invest in binoculars then," Regina retorted; "you only live in the apartment opposite."

The man chuckled and _gods_ that low timber had her stomach clenching. "That could be classed as _stalking_ , milady."

"And you'd never do such a thing as to stare at a woman through her window, right?" she mocked.

"Only the breathtaking ones," he flirted, with a dazzling smile that could turn the strongest of people weak-kneed.

Regina averted her gaze, ducking her head to hide the smile that grew on her face without permission. When she looked back up he was grinning at her, his eyes alight and shining at the blush no doubt tinging her cheeks and she couldn't help but huff out a laugh as she averted her eyes again.

How could she have lived across from this man and not paid him any attention before? He was sweet, funny, good looking… and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't find him incredibly sexy. And when she returned her gaze to his and saw him bite his lip with want in his eyes, she was glad that this feeling seemed mutual.

"What are you here for?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"I…" He frowned, paused for a moment before offering; "I just came to apologise."

Regina nodded, pressing her lips together before gently pushing herself off the doorframe to stand straight. The distance between them could be covered in one step, and as he shuffled his left foot, and she crossed her ankles, they seemed to be painfully aware at the space – or _lack thereof_ – between them.

"Was that all?" Regina asked.

They both knew it wasn't. Even subconsciously, they both knew an _apology_ was not at the top of the agenda here.

As for; what _was_? Regina would let him decide.

He seemed to make his decision fairly quickly. No sooner had a fire lit in his eyes than he was stepping forward, taking her head into his hands and crashing his lips onto hers.

They stumbled back a step or two, and with both of them past the door it swung shut on its hinges with a thud.

Regina's hands came up to grab his elbows, then forced them to the side a little so she had room to grab at his shirt. Her mouth opened under his, and he quickly took advantage of that to let his tongue tangle with hers. A small moan left Regina's throat and she tightened her grip on the green cotton, needing it _off._

Regina pushed forwards until he released a grunt into her mouth when his back hit the wall, then her hands set to work undoing the buttons his shirt.

His fingers trailed down her neck, smoothed over her shoulders then swept down her spine until he had handfuls of her backside in a firm grasp. Her hips pushed forwards of their own accord, and the last few buttons of his shirt scattered to the floor when she just _pulled_ the second her patience ran out.

No sooner had the shirt been tossed aside than his fingers had traced around to her front – drawing a gasp when they brushed over sensitive skin – and pulled one end of the sash until the bow had come undone.

Regina awaited the feeling of silk sliding over her skin, anticipated the chill of the air caressing her skin, but it never came. Her gown may have been undone, but at that moment the only thing happening was it being clutched and used to pull her deeper into a kiss.

This would not do.

Pulling back, a small, reflexive smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she noted this handsome man with his lips parted and slightly swollen, a disappointed frown crossing over his features and his fingers loosening on her clothing. She waited until his eyes opened, until he was looking at her with confusion, before she locked her gaze onto his and slowly slid the silk off of one shoulder, slid it off of the other even slower, and let it drop to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**So… after starting the first part months ago, I finally finished part 3 at 5am this morning.** _ **Yay.**_

 **A lot of this is down to my darling Bela, who was actually the genius who came up with the title and little nudges when I got stuck (which was a** _ **lot**_ **). Also, Sarah helped too, so thanks buttercup.**

 **This is also late addition to Emily's birthday present, because she's my darling, Giant Elf and I love her to pieces.**

 **Anyways, make way for pure smut from here on out :D**

…

Blue eyes raked over her from head to toe, her flesh heating under his hungry gaze.

Then he chuckled, actually _chuckled,_ and Regina couldn't help but feel a bit affronted.

Resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest, she placed her hands on her hips, raised a brow and quipped; "something funny?"

He was still chuckling as his eyes travelled back up her figure, muttering " _no_ " with a smile before taking note of her serious expression and repeating it more emphatically.

"Forgive me, milady, it's just…" he started, looking earnest, "you're even more stunning up close."

Regina tampered down the blush threatening to heat her skin even more, refusing to show the effect he had on her.

The hands she had on her hips moved, one trailing sensually across her stomach to her opposite waist, and the other trailing up the valley between her breasts until it rested at the base of her neck, leaving goose-bumps in its wake.

"Are you just going to stand and watch or are you actually going to _do something_?"

She didn't need to ask twice.

Within seconds he was on her, his hands travelling everywhere as his mouth consumed hers.

Her hips ground into his, frustrated at the fabric of his trousers preventing the skin-to-skin contact Regina desired. Her thumb pressed against the button of his slacks as she unfastened them, nimble fingers tugging at the zipper before grabbing the material at the side of his thighs and yanking.

Seemingly unwilling for his mouth to be parted from hers long enough to tug his trousers down to the floor, he wrapped one arm around her, using the other to push the waistline down to his knees before remembering the issue of his damn shoes.

Toeing the laced plimsolls off and nudging them away with his foot, he set about kicking his trousers down to his ankles until he could step out of them, shoving them to the side to join his two shoes in a pile. One of his hands grabbed Regina's ass, the other tangling in her damp hair as he slanted his mouth over hers and moaned when she bit into his lower lip.

The nails of her right hand scored down his stomach, and Regina smirked into his kiss when she felt the muscles in his abdomen clench when she reached the elastic of his briefs. She waited for a moment, enjoying the pause in his kiss as the anticipation got the better of his concentration.

A single, manicured nail traced down over the fabric, brushing along the length of him, then back again. His swallow was audible in the quiet space of her open-plan apartment.

Regina's urge to take him in her hand won out, and his mouth left hers on a sigh the moment her palm started to move along him, her fingertips snagging on the cotton. She paused to run her thumb around the head of him, lowering her head to mouth at his neck and smirking when his breathing turned laboured.

The hand he had buried in her raven locks tightened its grip, the hair pulling taut at her scalp causing a jolt to run through her. She tightened her grip on him in retaliation.

His groan reverberated under her throat and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Am I getting too rough on you?" She murmured into his skin.

His hold on her tightened even more and he took a step back, twirling them until their stances were reversed before Regina's back hit the door with a thud.

"Not in the slightest," he growled, before he swatted her away from his underwear, gripping a slim wrist in each of his hands and raising them to press into the white wood above her head. "I like it rough."

Regina couldn't help the quiet moan that made its way past her lips, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt him hard against her hip when he rocked forwards. His head dipped to bite at the skin of her neck, his teeth marking before his tongue soothed.

Looping the thumb of one hand around the wrist held in the other, his mouth left her skin so he could watch his liberated fingers trail down the sensitive skin of her inner arm.

Regina shivered under his touch. And when he paused at her shoulder, waiting until she looked at him before he continued further, she opened her eyes to be greeted with a smug smile.

The pads of his fingers brushed along her collarbone before ghosting up the elegant line of her neck. When Regina's back arched and her hips knocked into his, his breath left him in a loud exhale. A calloused thumb pressed under her chin to tilt her head back further, his tongue tracing her jawline until his mouth captured hers in a heated kiss.

Thoroughly impatient, Regina tried to move her arms, frustrated when his grip only increased and his hips pushed forward to keep her pinned to the door. She sank her teeth into his lower lip in warning, clinging with a grin when he groaned and tried to pull away.

"Stop teasing," she ordered when she released him, watching as he frowned and took the bitten flesh into his mouth to sooth the sting.

He glared at her, seemingly unimpressed with her demand to hurry things along. "Somebody's impatient."

"Somebody's taking their damn time," she countered.

"Your body is exquisite," was his response, a sincere confession followed by a gentle; "I merely want to cherish it."

Regina's scoff got caught in her throat at the expression in his eyes. Here was this man, effectively a stranger – _dear God what was she doing?_ – and he was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

A frown drew her features together, and her head tilted as she studied him. A question of 'w _hy?'_ at the forefront of her mind, though that discussion was not suitable for a first meeting and most certainly not when the sight of the man in front of her made her aware of how incredibly aroused and equally unsatisfied she was.

"Well, could you possibly 'cherish me' a little faster?"

His chuckle drew out one of her own, and seconds later his mouth was on hers again, coaxing a moan from the back of her throat when the hand not restraining her started roaming. Rough fingertips ran along the swell of her breasts, following her natural curves until he was tracing her ribs, and her breath hitched when his short nails lightly scraped over a sensitive patch of skin. He trailed up past her sternum, her quickened heartbeat causing a smirk to pull at the corner of his lips before he slowed his journey over her body, lingering at the base of her neck before his touch returned whence it came.

Fearing she'd die of old age before they actually _got anywhere_ , Regina tugged her wrists free, fisting one hand in short hair to deepen the kiss and using the other to guide his hand to grope at her breasts, pushing her chest forward with a moan when he _finally_ got the message.

Whilst he was preoccupied, Regina hooked her ankle behind his knee, forcibly drawing him closer until his entire body from waist down was pressed to hers. The evidence of his arousal was obvious against her hip, and when she ground forward he moved his hands to her backside to keep her fused to him.

For a moment they rocked together, soaking up all the wonderful friction until it was simply not enough. Regina made the first move, trailing her hand down the hardened planes pressed against her until she had her fingers inside his underwear, stroking the hard, heated flesh concealed there.

His head fell onto her shoulder when her caresses turned into gentle tugs, the twist she applied on the upstroke having his fingers digging into her waist and his teeth sinking into her shoulder. When his heavy breathing turned into sighs and moans Regina smiled; there was something supremely satisfying about having somebody come undone with the use of a single hand.

It wasn't long before he batted her hand away from his underwear, choosing to remove the garment in a quick motion and throw it over his shoulder to land who-knows-where – Regina hoped it was somewhere easy to find; she didn't want to be searching for those later.

Regina's thoughts were soon reduced to nothing when she suddenly had a hand between her thighs, moving upwards and gently forcing her to widen her stance before his touch had her tilting her head back onto the door with a thud as she closed her eyes.

She heard him let out a small moan in her ear when he trailed over where she was warm, wet and oh-so-willing. When his thumb rubbed circles over her bundle of nerves and his fingertips dipped into her, it was her who was releasing a moan.

"You're so wet," he whispered into her ear.

"I just had a shower," she managed to retort – finding the brain power from _somewhere_ , she didn't know where – though the sass was dampened by the breathy tone of her voice. "As you well know."

"I _do_ know; perhaps next time I could join you."

The thought of having this man in her shower led so far away from being clean that she may as well be parading around in the muddy, waterlogged park down the road. Though, in her lust-induced haze, moving to another room was the last thing on her mind. "Make me come then I'll think about it."

The chuckle in her ear had the rich timber again, the one that sent warmth pooling in her core. "When I've made you come you won't be able to think at all."

She vaguely recollected clenching around his fingers before he started to thrust his hand in earnest.

It was not the hard, fast pace that she was looking for; more of the slow and sensual style that stroked her desire into a small flame, but never quite giving her enough to topple over the edge.

"For…" Regina started, trailing off when his fingers found that spot inside her that made her knees weak. She had to take a few deep breaths to get her thoughts back in order. "For a man who proclaims to 'like it rough', you're being surprisingly gentle."

"Do you want me to be?" He asked, his hand slowing as a frown crossed his features.

Regina smirked, grabbing his wrists and drawing them away from her before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her and effectively imprisoning herself between his body and her door.

"I want you to fuck me," she stated, leaning forward to press several kisses from his neck to his jaw, leaving adjectives between each one; "hard... deep... fast... rough..." When she hovered her lips over his, she felt his ragged breath against her skin, and she couldn't resist giving the final order. "Now."

It was a split second before the control behind blue eyes dissipated into fiery lust. The next thing Regina knew, her thighs were being gripped in strong hands, being wrapped around a firm torso as she was being lifted to rest higher against the door.

She wormed a hand between them, grasping him with a sigh and guiding him to her before she was interrupted with a breathy; "wait."

Regina paused, "seriously? I thought we were done with the teasing crap."

"We are."

Regina stopped, let herself be set back down on the ground and watched as the man who previously had her pinned against the door went back to pick up his trousers.

A twinge of dread set in the pit of Regina's stomach as she tried to work out what she had done to chase this guy away so suddenly. She came up with nothing, and was one step away from asking what was wrong before he turned back to her with a square foil packet held between his fingers and a smile on his face.

Regina internally sighed, and then knowingly smirked. "Liar."

She smirked even more when he seemed to be genuinely confused. "Excuse me?"

"You 'just came over to apologise'?" she mocked. "What kind of apology involves a condom?"

"I honestly came over to say I'm sorry," he assured, before tilting his head, shrugging one shoulder and giving her a lopsided smile. "I just hoped for a chance at something more."

Regina trailed her eyes over him from head to toe. "Well I think it's fair to say you got it."

"Indeed. And now I know my apologies lead to this…" he began as he took slow steps towards her. "I'll have to misbehave more often."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she grinned. "Though you could have brought more than one."

He frowned. "More than one?"

"Do you really think that a woman who stares down a stranger whilst naked is going to satisfy herself _one time_?"

"Well then," he started, chuckling before placing a hand next to her head and leaning into her, "we'll just have to get creative."

Regina grinned before she grabbed the wrist of the hand not enclosing her, lowering her head to undo the packet in his grasp with her teeth, her gaze locked onto his.

His lips parted on a groan, his lust-induced haze having him slack-jawed as he watched her, his eyes following her movements in a way that betrayed his thoughts of having her mouth elsewhere. In his distraction, Regina removed the condom and slid it onto him, her firm squeeze at the base jolting him back to reality with a growl.

With a smirk she squeezed a little harder, gently pulling so he had no choice but to take the tiny step forward to eliminate all space between them.

"Now," Regina started, releasing him to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to fuck me good and proper, or what?"

Her smirk was vanquished when he lowered his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. After a few short moments of dueling tongues, clashing teeth and bitten lips, Regina's leg was hiked around his hip, her hand reaching between them to ease him inside of her.

The thud from her head falling back to hit the door bordered on painful, but the pleasure that bloomed through her with the feeling of being stretched so deliciously more than made up for it. And when he started moving… _God…_ Regina thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

It was when they were both sweaty, clinging onto each other for grip and releasing intermittent groans, moans and exclamations of " _yes!",_ _"there!"_ and _"oh God…"_ when Regina heard an unexpected "Robin" in her ear.

Pulling back to look at him, breathing heavily, she ran a hand through her unruly hair and frowned. "What?"

"That's my name; Robin." He clarified, pausing his movements to wrap his arms under her thighs and shift her up the wall a little higher. "I want to hear you scream it."

"I'm Regina," she breathed, before quipping; "you shout mine first."

The beginnings of an evil grin on his lips made Regina smile, resuming her vice grip around his shoulders before he started thrusting his hips again, hitting _that spot_ deep inside her that had her nails digging into his skin as she groaned from the base of her throat.

Her nails scored down his torso – making him hiss and bite the shell of her ear – before she clenched around him and dug her fingertips into his ass in an attempt to urge him to go faster, harder. When he complied her head fell forward onto his shoulder to stifle the need to cry out.

"I'm close," Regina managed to whisper after a few moments, before latching onto his neck and sucking at the spot just below his jaw.

"Regina," he groaned, and she had never loved hearing her name as much as she did in that moment.

She had to search her brain for his name for a second – _Robin? It was Robin, right? Dear God what was wrong with her?_ – but just as she was about to tilt her head back and moan it, Robin brought a hand around to her front and thrummed at her clit.

His name left her lips on a near scream, her hands slipping on the fine sheen of sweat coating him as she scrabbled for purchase to hold on to, her body tensing and rhythmically clenching around him as she tumbled over the precipice.

Regina didn't notice if Robin followed her or not, too busy letting blissful satisfaction surge through her veins and her body sing out in pleasure. She wasn't sure if it was because she was in the middle of a _far_ - _too-long_ dry spell, or if it was just _Robin,_ but _damn,_ that was the best sex she'd ever had.

She was jostled out of her musings as one of Robin's arms retreated so she could put one foot on the floor, her toes touching the lino as she straightened her leg with a wince. He gripped at the base of the condom as he pulled out of her, before moving back to let her put the other foot on the floor.

His head dipped to her shoulder, staying there for a few moments with heavy breathing as he came down from his high before he pressed a kiss to her collar bone with a sigh.

"Bathroom?" he asked, pressing another kiss to her skin, then one more for good measure.

Regina raised her hand to vaguely gesture in the general vicinity behind him, offering; "to the left."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he left to go and clean up.

Regina slumped back against the door, running a hand through her wild, tangled hair and letting out a long puff of air through pursed lips. This was madness. Wonderful, brilliant madness that Regina would not mind repeating in the slightest, but madness all the same.

If her and Robin were ever asked how they met it would be one hell of a tale, perhaps they'd even have to twist the truth a little.

Regina blew out another puff of air when she realised she was already presuming there would be something between them in the future. _Not a good thing to do, Regina,_ she chastised.

"So…" Robin started as he walked back into the room, bending to grab his shirt on the way and shrug it on. "When are you going to let me take you out to dinner?"

Regina paused in her efforts to pick up and don her robe. "What? Like a date?"

"Of course," he stated, fastening the buttons still on his shirt upwards from his navel before he paused and looked up at her with a smile, adding; "don't worry; I'm not expecting sex or anything."

They both spent a split second with straight faces before laughter bubbled out of them. Regina minutely shook her head in amusement, watching him out the corner of his eye as he started looking for his underwear.

It was peeking out from under one of Regina's chairs in the living area, and as she walked over to collect it for him, she started thinking about what kind of impression she must have made on him.

"I don't usually do this," she explained, handing him his underwear with a small, lopsided smile.

"Me neither," he confessed, mirroring her smile as he threw on the garment in his hand and abandoned his search for trousers in favour of extending an arm and pulling Regina to him. "I guess that makes you special."

Regina smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss that belied their previous heated encounter _._

She wasn't the special one; he was. And if this led where she hoped it would, she'd be traipsing around her apartment naked more often.


	4. Best Man's Speech

**Ok, so I got this prompt on tumblr for 'an ending' for this writer's meme thing.**

 **Now I already have an ending to KH but am not willing to post that, I have an ending to a fic I haven't even started publishing so that wouldn't make a lot of sense, and Bulletproof Love is leading me on a wild chase with no end in sight… So I delved into other stuff I'd written.**

 **So, I ended up writing this (thanks to Mickaela's ideas – because I got stuck on the basic theme, shame on me).**

 **Hope this goes ok :)**

…

The marriage ceremony had been brilliant, a tear-jerker for all. Robin had cried – though he'd later deny it – as Regina had walked down the aisle, the crowd had cried – ranging from quiet tears to loud sobs – during the touching vows, and Regina had cried – however hard she tried not to – when a new ring was slid onto her finger and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Then, of course, it was time for food, drawing excited cheers from many of the guests – namely Robin's group of old friends.It had gone down a treat; three delicious courses and several glasses of champagne later, the self-proclaimed 'Merry Men' were indeed very _merry._

The clicks and flashes of cameras as Robin and Regina cut the cake filled the entire room, even more so when they turned to feed each other a slice but simultaneously decided to smush it in each other's faces instead.

Then the toasts had brought back the crying. Regina's father had given regards from his wife before delving into a heartfelt speech that had Regina leaning into Robin with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. Her groom then stood, pouring out words of love and honour and not stopping until his wife was dabbing the corners of her eyes with her napkin once again.

Then it was the Best Man.

He gave thanks to the venue and the bridesmaids and "the people who knew I'd be giving a speech but still came anyway"… He declared appreciation for them all.

Then he started rambling about childhood stories…

"I've known Robin since he was a little troublemaker back in primary school, even back then he was a brilliant friend to me, secretly tripping up the kids that bullied me for being a little on the large side – as his new wife will point out; all-you-can-eat buffets have always been my weakness."

Regina couldn't help but scoff, Robin's friends on the table letting out a ' _whoop'_ and ' _we've always known that, mate'._

John chuckled, awaiting the laughter to subside before he continued.

"Robin has this extremely competitive streak, he'd excel at sports, maths, English, you name it. And as we both grew older and it came down to who could pick up the prettiest girls, it became clear that Robin excelled in that too.

After dear Marian – his first wife – passed away, Robin resolutely swore off dating; Kelly Brook _in a bikini_ couldn't turn his head. So, imagine my surprise when, one day, Robin came up to me out of the blue, telling me he'd met this incredible woman he'd already started falling for. From his goofy grin and the light in his eyes, I knew he'd found something very special. And when I finally got to meet Regina, I could see why; Robin had not only managed to bag himself a true beauty, but he'd also found someone who completes him so well that many of us have started to believe in the concept of soulmates."

The room ' _aww'd,_ Regina ducking her head to hide her blush as Robin turned to look at her with that lovesick smile that never failed to make her feel a little weak at the knees.

"However," John started, garnering the attentions of those that were mid-comment with the people next to them, "I have to tell you; the bride and groom haven't been entirely honest with you."

The room fell silent, some people turning to the newly wedded couple with suspicion behind their eyes, others looking eagerly to the best man, impatiently awaiting whatever gossip he had up his sleeve. Regina frowned at Robin, who shrugged his shoulders in response before they both turned to John with wary glares.

The man cleared his throat, tapping his cue cards on his rotund stomach before announcing; "allow me to tell you the _true_ story of how they met."

Regina and Robin turned to stare at each other, the mild panic in their wide eyes mixed with slight accusation.

"Did you tell him?" Regina asked under her breath.

"No, did you?" he protested, equally as quiet.

Regina's glare hardened as she retorted; "of course not!"

Robin frowned, "well, who did?"

Just as Regina shrugged her shoulders, the expression on her face a very clear ' _god_ knows', John started talking again, mentioning a night when Robin got completely plastered and told him _everything._

The look Regina sent her new husband's way had him shrinking in his seat a little, and when she whacked him on the arm his features morphed into a pained scowl, but he tilted his head in a silent admission that he deserved it.

"Robin has this thing for nature," John started, "after a rainstorm, he tends to stand outside and enjoy that fresh, clean scent that follows. One time, he was stood on his balcony, glass of water in hand and he looked into the apartment opposite – the one belonging to the 'stunning woman' he'd mentioned once or twice. Now, imagine his surprise when instead of seeing the usual crisp, power-suited female he's now admitted to admiring from afar – I just call it stalking – he sees a freshly showered, very naked Regina Mills."

The woman in question hid her blush behind her hand, switching her glare between Robin for telling the story to John, and John for telling the story to _everyone._ It focussed on John when he made a comment about ' _blushing bride indeed',_ changing the dropped jaws and disbelieving scoffs around the room to chuckles and suggestive grins.

"She was – in his words – 'an absolute goddess', someone he confessed he could spend his whole life worshipping and it still wouldn't be enough. So – as any hot-blooded male would do – he went over there, a little _something_ in his back pocket, and a plan to make her his. Though when _she_ set about seducing _him-"_

Regina lifted her head from where it rested behind her hand, immediately protesting; "excuse me, _he_ started it."

"No, you did," Robin claimed.

Though Regina insisted, ' _no_ , _you did'_ and, seeing he was losing a fighting battle, Robin inclined his head and relented.

John cleared his throat, drawing attention away from the already bickering couple; "regardless of whoever seduced the other, they did a pretty good job. And needless to say, over these two years, their chemistry has not faded in the slightest." The best man looked around the room, collecting enthusiastic nods and chuckles when he added; "I'm sure between the memories from friends of the happy couple we could all share our need for therapy."

Regina moved forwards to whisper in Robin's ear; "I'm going to kill your friends."

"They're your friends too," he pointed out.

Regina leaned back in her seat, glaring and quipping; "not anymore, they're not."

Robin snickered, reaching over and placing one of his hands over hers, soothing a thumb back and forth over her knuckles as the two found the humour in the situation and started to chuckle with an exasperated shake of their heads.

"And so, to end Robin and Regina's embarrassment, I propose a toast," John concluded, reaching down and grabbing his glass of champagne, raising it in the air and gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

"To the happy couple… and to walking around naked."


	5. Rain

**Hey, so I got prompted on tumblr for OQ and rain, and this was one of the things I wrote.**

 **I know that technically the last chapter to this was for 'an ending' but I guess that could just be an ending in the narrative and not the last time I ever write for this version of OQ, right?**

 **Anyway, it's rather short, but I like doing little drabble things :)**

…

It had rained on their first date.

Robin had pulled her into a kiss in the parking lot and had allowed their clothing to become heavy with water and cling to their skin. They had gone back to Robin's apartment to get warm, though before long the shivers travelling down their spines had not been from cold but from pleasure instead.

It had rained on their half year anniversary.

Robin's plan for a romantic picnic in the park down the street had been ruined, so they had eaten it in front of Regina's fireplace instead. The food was forgotten rather quickly, pushed aside in favour of tasting wine off of the other's tongue as their clothing was stripped away piece by piece.

It had rained on the day they almost ended everything.

The clap of thunder couldn't mask the sound of Robin slamming the door as he left, and the rain pelting against the windows couldn't hide the muffled sobs Regina released into her pillow. But by the time the rain had stopped, so had their abhorrence for each other's presence. And they both came to the realisation that a life without the other was not one that they wanted to live.


	6. OQ Smut Week

**Ok, this turned out dirtier and longer than I originally intended, and also took up an entire day where I was supposed to be working on my Christmas ficlets, but hey… It's oq smut week and this would not leave me alone.**

 **So here, have a little thing for this 'verse, set a couple of months after they met. For some reason both Robin and Regina are completely insatiable in this fic, so the majority of smutty prompts end up with these two.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling.**

 **Read, enjoy, review (please). Mwah**

…

Robin had been aware of Regina's eyes on him ever since they started the drive back to their apartment complex.

Their date had gone well, and as it had been their fifth outing – not counting the times they had turned up at each other's apartment and hadn't left in favour of more _energetic_ connecting – the awkwardness of maintaining a conversation had all but vanished, leaving them with natural discussions and rather comfortable lapses into silence.

Though this current silence, where Robin could feel her gaze on him, left him wondering where her mind was.

He didn't need to ask; her gaze turned back to the road before she commented, "You scrub up well."

"Thank you," Robin smiled, feeling rather accomplished.

He had made extra effort tonight; the posh restaurant he'd taken Regina to had called for a suit and tie, and this particular shade of blue always brought out numerous compliments about his eyes. He was glad the woman he was trying to impress noted it too.

"When we get back to yours I'm going to fuck you into the ground."

Robin's attention temporarily vanished, and the fight to get the car back onto the right side of the road resulted in only narrowly missing an oncoming truck.

His shock faded as he heard the low chuckle to the side of him. With an amused smile, he slowly shook his head and relaxed the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to the road," she quipped.

"Well I can't now that you put _those_ images in my head, can I?" he protested. She _knew_ the effect she had on him. "Minx."

She hummed in acknowledgement, before drawling: "Are you going to punish me?"

"As soon as we get in the door," he vowed.

She rested her arms back against the headrest with a chuckle, arching her spine in a lazy stretch as a contented moan left her lips. "Can't wait."

Robin was interrupted from any other promises he was about to make by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Can you take that out and read whatever it says?" he asked the woman next to him, realising how her mind worked and the likely outcome of his request as soon as the words left his mouth.

He could practically hear her smirk as she turned to face him and reached into his trouser pocket, her lingering fingers travelling further towards his crotch than necessary, making his heartbeat pick up speed and breath hitch in his throat.

Robin's warning groan of ' _Regina…'_ brought another of those low chuckles from her, before she pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat back in her chair, declaring his message was " _from John,"_ before her thumb swiped across his screen and tapped in his passcode.

" _Are you still on your date? Enjoying it? Don't do anything I wouldn't do_ ," she read aloud, scoffing at the latter part and mumbling; "that doesn't leave out much."

"Will you send one back?" Robin asked, continuing regardless of Regina's answer, "say; on our way back now, very much so and see you later."

"Sent," Regina declared a couple of seconds later, her finger pressing the lock button on the top of the phone before placing it screen down in her lap, avoiding the black, beaded flowers on her navy, lace dress.

She relaxed back against the headrest, watching the road for a moment before turning to look at Robin. He caught a glimpse of mischief behind her eyes and immediately let out a warning; "no."

Her jaw dropped in mock affront as she gasped; "I wasn't doing anything!"

Robin smirked, "I know that look; you were planning something."

"As if I would," she drawled, before grinning at being caught.

The phone on her thigh buzzed again, and at Robin's nod she read the responding message aloud; " _Ok, don't be too long or we'll start watching Arrow without you_."

"Arrow?" Robin asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, you guys got a tv marathon or something?"

"Yes, but that's on Wednesday."

"Robin," Regina sighed, "today _is_ Wednesday."

His ' _oh'_ was rather contrite. _How could he have gotten his days mixed up?_ He had made it a rule to never make plans after a date – for obvious reasons – and now he either had to break the news to John and the others that he won't be joining them for what had come to be a tradition, or, for the first time since they met, he'd have to end a date with Regina with a mere kiss at her doorway.

The thought was almost painful.

"Well," Regina started, sounding less dissatisfied than he felt, "there goes my plans for you this evening."

Robin groaned and threw his head back against his chair. _Damn._ He was so looking forward to that.

There was a pause before she turned back to look at him again and stated; "I guess I'll just have to make new ones."

Robin furrowed his brow, quickly glancing at Regina before returning his eyes to the road, his focus spent trying to work out what this woman had planned for him now. There wasn't really a lot they could do; John knew that they were on their way back, so sneaking around the complex into Regina's room for a quickie before heading back to his own apartment – where the guys were probably already waiting for him – would no doubt arouse suspicion, and the entire journey back was along a main road so parking somewhere quiet and steaming up a few windows wasn't exactly a wise idea either… The most he could think of was giving her a call once they'd completed the last disk of series two and his friends were asleep, but that seemed a very long time away, and merely whispering and moaning into each other's ear would in no way compare to the real thing.

So he was stuck, trying to work out what the hell Regina Mills had come up with this time, and judging by the purse-lipped smirk she was wearing, she found it amusing to watch his deliberating.

After what seemed like a decade, Robin saw Regina move towards him out of the corner of his eye, her lips coming into contact with his cheek, pressing a kiss to the spot in front of his ear before trailing down to the corner of his jaw.

"Regina…" Robin started, intending to tell her to sit back in her seat. But then her lips moved further still, her tongue sneaked out to swirl over the skin of his neck, and he couldn't help but tilt his head back and let out a sigh.

She broke away from him to shift again, lengthening her seatbelt before turning to face him a little more, her hand coming to rest on his thigh. Her mouth returned to his skin, continuing its path towards the collar of his shirt.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked, his voice low and warning.

He felt her lips stretch into a grin against his neck, but she didn't utter a word.

The hand she had on his leg slowly creeped up, her fingers occasionally tightening around the muscle of this thigh when her nails weren't leaving tiny snags in the cotton of his trousers.

"Regina…"

His warning went unheard – or most likely ignored – and her thumb trailed a torturous path along his trousers' inner seam before continuing to press along the zipper.

Her plan suddenly became clear.

"Regina, that's dangerous," Robin ground out between gritted teeth.

Her mouth trailed back up to the shell of his ear. "Live a little."

"I'd prefer to live _longer_ , thank you," he quipped.

She didn't listen - of _course_ she didn't; when did she ever?

Her teeth grasped hold of the shell of his ear as her thumb pressed against the button of his slacks, her fingers dipping into the waistband and drawing a soft sigh from Robin's lips. The chuckle in his ear reminded him that _yes, he was in control of a moving vehicle_ and _no_ _, he should probably not let his eyes fall shut_ , but Regina was doing that thing where her teeth sank into the skin of his neck then her tongue traced over the indentations and not giving in to her was even more of a feat than usual.

"You're going to kill us both," Robin quipped.

The low chuckle into his skin had Robin biting his lip. "Relax; I'll go easy on you."

"I'll get payback at some point..."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she drawled before she gave a playful nip to the base of his neck and unfastened the button on his slacks.

Resigning himself to Regina's idea – he could never really resist her anyway – Robin found the long seconds it took her to drag the zipper down torturous, and when he groaned in frustration he heard her chuckle into his shoulder. He could feel himself twitching in his pants, becoming more eager for attention the more he thought about what was going to happen.

But just when he thought Regina would offer him even the slightest relief, her fingers walked up his chest - the _exact opposite_ direction he needed - and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"I know you said you'd take it easy, but this is beyond unfair."

With a suggestive _hmmmm,_ Regina asked; "What would you prefer?"

"Well..." Robin started, though whatever he was going to say became lost in his small, relieved sigh as Regina removed him from the confines of his pants.

"' _Well...'_?" she mocked, giving him a few lazy tugs with her hand.

Robin took a moment to regain his basic mental functions, desire coursing through him and turning him from respectable gentleman into horny teenager - something Regina Mills has such a talent for. Feeling need and want flowing through his veins, he couldn't help his automatic teasing; "It's not gonna suck itself."

With a scoff she whacked him on the arm, her grin growing alongside his. Robin was glad he'd found someone with the same sense of sexual humour he did, someone who was as insatiable as he was. She knew the effect she had on him when her teeth sank into her lip and her eyes darkened, and she made it no secret how _appreciative_ she was of him either. They were a perfect match, already knew each other so intimately it was as if they'd loved in a past life.

Contemplation led to a small moment of quiet, Robin shifting in his seat and groaning when Regina _oh so lightly_ traced her nails along his length and back again in a torturously slow rhythm. But then there was the click of their seatbelts being released and an order of; "keep your eyes on the road."

Robin chuckled. "That's my intention,"

She removed one of his hands from the steering wheel, holding his arm to the roof of the car so she could duck under it, and Robin felt his stomach clench in anticipation. Her nails dug into his thigh and her breath ghosted over his cock, and Robin placed his hand on the small of her back, the other one tightening its grip on the wheel until his knuckles were white.

A sigh left his lips when she pressed a slow kiss to the tip, then pressed another one lower, then another lower still, until she was prevented from going any further by the fabric of his pants that she had pushed away. Her lips travelled back whence they came, and every slightest touch served as a jolt to Robin's system that made his breath hitch and his heartbeat stutter.

When she reached the tip of his cock again, she shifted and one of her hands gripped at the base, gently squeezing until Robin let out an audible exhale. Her lips parted over the head, and at the first touch of her tongue, Robin's jaw dropped open and his eyes closed.

A dangerous mistake.

The deep sound of a horn yonking drew his attention back to the road, and his heartbeat pounded in his chest when he was met with a truck's headlights before swerving back into the correct lane.

Regina removed her mouth from him, glancing upwards with a glare as she reprimanded: " _focus."_

"Kind of hard to do when you're doing _that,_ " he pointed out.

"I've barely even done anything yet," she laughed before offering a suggestive: "if you manage to drive us home without killing us, I may send you a little video later."

Robin gulped, biting his lip, his gaze flicking between the road and Regina's smirk. He could manage to not kill them both, right? And he was growing so hard now that the thought of stopping made him ache. This could either turn out pleasurable as fuck or disastrous as hell, and Robin prayed for the former…

With an almost imperceptible nod, he conceded, "okay."

That smug grin was back as Regina bit into her lip. "Good choice."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Regina let Robin's hand on her spine guide her back down to where she had been situated. She built up easy again, a few lingering kisses, a few soft strokes, but the moment her tongue swept over his slit Robin was proud to keep his eyes on the car in front of him and not let them roll into the back of his head.

He loved this; the hot, wet softness of her tongue as it laved at him, flicking at the tip and curling around the side and sliding down the base until it was all he could do to remember how to breathe.

The reflexive jerk of his hips into her mouth had Regina pulling off of him with a warning scrape of her teeth, and Robin hissed, not expecting that kind of play this go-around. After she threw a quick glare his way, her tongue returned to swirling down the length of his cock, her lips sealing around him as she applied suction on the journey back up. Robin's jaw tightened, groans rumbling from inside his chest as his stomach clenched.

Another blare of a horn reminded him to keep his eyes open, though with the pleasure building inside of him it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. Inhaling air into his lungs seemed to be becoming difficult, easing out his heartbeat's rhythm seemed impossible, and when the hand he had on Regina's back slid up to tangle in her hair, he couldn't control the reflexive grasps and tugs that drew out sultry moans from the woman causing all of this.

He may be driving the car but she was driving him insane.

At a pinch to his thigh when another car horn blared, Robin couldn't help the growl escaping through gritted teeth. Concentrating on driving whilst he had a goddess sucking his cock was no mean feat. If the roles were reversed there was no way she'd not kill them both, her head would be thrown back, her teeth digging into her lip, her eyes scrunched closed, because this was... It was...

" _God_ , so good..."

Regina seemed to agree, moaning as she started moving a hand in tandem to meet her lips, her other disappearing underneath her, and from the way she paused and groaned it was not difficult to work out he wasn't the only one enjoying himself here.

 _Fuck,_ the thought alone was almost too much...

But a shred of gentlemanly decency pushed forward through his mind-numbingly pleasured haze, and the hand he had in her hair followed a path down her spine, passing over her hips - giving her ass a rough squeeze for good measure - until he encountered the soft skin of her thighs. His fingertips hooked under the hem of her dress and drew it upwards, revealing her backside to him and when he glanced over to see nothing but flesh he let out a groan, turning back to the road in an attempt not to come in her mouth then and there.

"Do you..." Robin started, pausing when his fingers met the ones she was thrusting inside of herself and her moan vibrated around his cock. "Do you even own any underwear?"

Her only answer was a dirty chuckle, one that morphed into a choked groan when he replaced her hand with his, finding that inner spot which made her hips jerk and legs tremble with every stroke over it.

This was better, more even ground, more even footing. Robin may have been close to the precipice, but after several moments of grinding against his hand and teasing her own clit, so was Regina.

It was a race to the edge - and a race to get home - and as Robin broke every speeding law to get back to their apartment complex, he could feel his resolve to hold out growing weaker and weaker. But he had to, he _had_ to, if he came now there was no way he'd not crash the car. And he needed to live, needed a lifetime of Regina and her lips and her tongue and her cunt, needed to spend every day hearing her moans and sighs and screams...

This train of thought was not helping him hold back, but he could _finally_ see the complex up ahead, _Misthaven_ in bright, neon lights. _End of the road, Robin. Just make it to the end of the road._

Every yard, _every single inch_ was torture... And the moment Robin had pulled into his car space - nudging Regina off of him for just enough time to put the gearstick in park - both of his hands returned to tangling in wavy hair, his head tilting back so he could groan a string of expletives to any deity that was listening.

He came a few seconds later, his grip on Regina's locks tightening more than he'd intended, but - being too far gone to care - pushed the thought away with a vow to make up for it later, enjoying the sudden release of tension that'd had him at near-breaking point for the entire drive.

Robin could feel her swallowing around him, the constriction of her throat sending his already sensitive nerves into overdrive. As she pulled away, her lips lost their seal and Robin felt a warm trickle down the side of his cock, but her tongue returned before his suit was ruined and _by god, he did not deserve this woman._

An utterance of "fuck, I love you" got stuck in his throat, and as his breathing calmed and his heartbeat relaxed, she sent him an evil smirk full of filthy promises that had Robin almost leaping into her seat to take her there and then. At the thought he realised she still wasn't seen to, her gorgeous body still tense and on edge as her hands clenched and teeth scraped at her lip, and that would never do.

Turning in his seat, Robin tugged her mouth to his and groaned when his tongue slid against hers, his hand creeping up the inside of her thigh with the intention to fully return the favour. But she reached down, linked her fingers with his and drew them away from her, parting from their kiss to press her lips to both sets of knuckles.

"Let me make you come for me," Robin offered, but Regina smiled with a shake of her head.

"You have a tv marathon to get to," she pointed out.

One of her fingers pressed to his lips the moment he uttered the word " _but..."_

"I'll sort myself out when I get back to mine," she declared, grinning as his eyes darkened at the thought.

"Without me?"

"Well, you made it back here, did you not?" Regina observed, before she winked and drawled; "It'll be something for you to watch later."

Yup, he fucking loved this woman.


	7. A Kiss in the Rain

**So, I received a prompt on tumblr for a 'kiss in the rain' and this verse just jumped out at me, so behold; their first date :D**

…

If anyone asks Regina what a perfect first date would entail, breaking a heel as she left her apartment, waiting for a mechanic to fix her broken down car, and being on her way to the taxi rank when a light rain-shower decided to ruin the hairstyle she spent almost an hour perfecting, would not be included on the list.

But somehow, Regina can't stop smiling. Her jaw is cramping, and her cheeks are aching from the continuous beam on her face, but her cold fingers are entwined with Robin's warm ones, and he has exactly the same silly grin on his face that she does.

And it feels perfect - or at the very least; _nearly_ perfect.

Shivering, Regina wraps Robin's coat more securely around her shoulders, looking out at the raindrops bouncing off of the pavement from their position underneath a flower shop canopy. In response, Robin lets go of her hand and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him to share the heat from his body.

They can see his car from here, parked only a few streets away from the gazebo where he had set up a beautiful dinner - that was made a little difficult by the strong, Autumn winds, but had been wonderful all the same - and Regina has the distinct impression that it's taunting them both.

"When the rain eases off we'll make a run for it," Robin had declared. But that was ages ago, and since then the storm had only become heavier.

"Can't we just say 'screw it' and find a way to dry off later?" Regina asks, snuggling into Robin and pouting at the dark grey clouds.

"I rather like the sound of that," Robin chuckles, "though I'd hate for you to become ill."

"I assure you, I have had much worse than a head cold. We'll be fine."

After a moment's deliberation Robin nods, and Regina readies herself to make the journey to the black Audi waiting for them a hundred feet away. But then an idea enters her head, and she turns to her date, rises onto her toes and leans in towards his ear, pausing before declaring war; "I'll race you to the car."

She starts running before Robin has even accepted the challenge, but after a few moments he sets off behind Regina.

He catches up with her a few meters from the car boot, his laugh mingling with hers as he wraps an arm around her waist and spins them so he's resting against the rear end.

"I thought you said you didn't want me catching a cold?" Regina pants, breathless from the running and suddenly being pressed flush against Robin's front.

"You said it didn't matter," he counters as he tucks a wet lock of hair behind her ear, taking in her beauty as his eyes travel over her features. "You're truly beautiful."

Regina ducks her head to hide her blush, and rain makes it way down the back of her neck - which has her hunching up her shoulders and grimacing. "Can we get back to our apartment complex, please?"

"One moment…" Robin breathes, raising his other hand to cup her face before he lowers his lips to meet hers.

The first kiss is soft and chaste, a gentle declaration of intention before he rejoins their lips a little more firmly, tasting cherry lip-balm before she opens her mouth and trails her tongue along his, drawing a pleasured moan from the both of them. Regina's hands grip the sodden fabric of Robin's shirt, trying to get even closer to him as the rain cools her skin and draws out goosebumps.

Her teeth scrape his lower lip and hold it hostage as her grin returns, rendering their heated kiss officially over as pure happiness takes over.

It's far too early to declare any kind of building feelings towards each other, but as her forehead presses to his and his nose brushes against hers, something inside of them knows that they could easily fall in love this time.


End file.
